


The Anxieties of Jesse McCree

by nerdygal123



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygal123/pseuds/nerdygal123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has a lot of things to be anxious about, and Hanzo helps. A series of short drabbles.</p><p>aka: I have anxiety and so do all my favorite characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had a nightmare and everyone gets to suffer

Jesse woke suddenly, panting and shaking from another nightmare. They’d gotten so much worse recently, and he was unsure why. He looked down at Hanzo, sleeping peacefully beside him and tears filled his eyes. Pulling his knees to his chest, he sniffled and hid his face, trying to calm himself enough to fall back asleep.

Hanzo stirred, rolling over onto his side. His eyes opened to a quivering Jesse, curled into a ball on his side of the bed. He cleared his throat.  
Startled, Jesse looked over at Hanzo. He wiped his nose with his fist and tried to be okay.

“Didn’t mean ta wake ya, darlin’,” he managed, voice only cracking a little bit. “Go back to sleep.”

Frowning deeply, Hanzo sat upright. He gingerly placed a hand on McCree’s shivering shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothin’. Just a silly dream’s all.”

The frown deepened.

“For you to react like this, I doubt if your dream was… silly.”

Jesse chuckled softly. “S’pose yer right.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Sniffling, Jesse rubbed his face. “Dreamt,” he said, voice muffled behind his hand. “Dreamt you were angry. Threatenin’ to shoot. Probably deserved it, whatever I did ta set ya off.” He paused. “Can’t stand to have you angry with me.”

Hanzo chose his words carefully. “I am not angry with you.”

Jesse did not answer, just nodded.

“And if I were,” he continued. “I would not threaten you with my weapon. I would never be so careless to hurt you in that way.”

Another pause, waiting for a reaction.

“I care for you far too much.”

Jesse let out a wail and threw himself at his partner, wrapping his arms tightly around Hanzo. He sobbed into Hanzo’s shoulder, shaking something awful. Hanzo held him close, rubbing his back lovingly, trying to calm the both of them.

Jesse could not tell how long he had been crying when the tears finally subsided. He could not recall when Hanzo began humming an unfamiliar, yet soothing tune. The specifics of the nightmare had faded away, leaving him only with a vague sense of fear. All he knew for sure was that Hanzo loved him, and that Jesse loved him to the ends of the earth and back.

Cheeks pink, Jesse finally pulled away, just enough to see the concern on Hanzo’s face.

“I, uh. Ain’t so sure what came over me there. Sorry.”

“Do not apologize. I understand.”

Jesse nodded, giving him a wet smile. “So glad you ain’t angry with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has other friends, and Jesse feels inadequate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not updating i just havent been in the mood to write

Jesse hated Hanzo’s friends.

They made him feel inadequate, like he was not worth Hanzo’s love and affection, like he was just a poor kid again and had no business hanging around the handsome rich boy. Hanzo insisted it was nothing to worry about, but Jesse knew Hanzo was just saying that to make him feel better. One of them was the worst: an old friend, close, who Hanzo flirted with endlessly. He always seemed to be happy around him, Haru, in a way he thought he was only happy with Jesse.

Jesse seethed with jealousy. 

It wasn’t fair. They were there first, they spoke Hanzo’s language, they had a spark he’d previously thought only he and Hanzo had. He was better than Jesse in every conceivable way, and Jesse knew it. He waited anxiously for the day when Hanzo up and left him for Haru.

“It’s nothing,” Hanzo would say, “Just an old friend. I chose you, Jesse, don’t forget that.”

Nothing quelled Jesse’s anxiety. He knew, he just knew…

One day it was too much. Hanzo was out with Haru and returned to find Jesse a sobbing mess, his face pressed into one of Hanzo’s more ragged tshirts. He sniffled and wailed. 

“You love him more than me,” he cried. “Just go with him already! Stop dragging me along like some kind of toy!”

“Jesse, what?”

“Yer friend, you know the one, you love him more than me! Just leave me an be with him already!”

“I will do no such thing!”

“Yes you will! I’ve seen the way you look at each other! I’m just in yer way! Just go be with him and leave me alone!”

“Is… is that what you want?” he asked softly, kneeling down next to Jesse. He took Jesse’s hand. “If you are wanting to part ways-“

“No,” he sobbed. “I don’t want you to go, I don’t, I know that you guys are gonna-“

“We will what, Jesse? I think we have a misunderstanding. Haru and I are just good friends-“

“But you flirt! You always look so happy around him!”

“That’s because he is my best friend aside from you, Jesse. My love for him does not in any way diminish my love for you. He is like a brother to me, I’m not interested in the way you seem to assume I am.”

Jesse sniffled, falling quiet. 

“I chose you, Jesse, over him, a long time ago,” he said. “I’m not going to leave you for him. I’m not going anywhere.”

He was quiet for a while longer. 

“Promise he’s just a friend?” Jesse asked very softly.

“I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jesse.”


End file.
